


Hard To Lose a Chosen One

by Kold



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bittersweet, Elastic Heart, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Metaphoric, Obscure pair, One Shot, PWP, Plotholes, Slight Parody, cause Sia, femmeslash, geddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: Alternative to what happened in the movie, the captured Princess Twilight Sparkle has to share a prison hold with another pony. It doesn't go the way you think but at least Twilight discoveres she could leave whenever she wishes. If only she didn't have to leave Songbird Serenade behind too.SongLight fic, a weird little one shot based on a certain music video.





	Hard To Lose a Chosen One

Songbird Serenade's smile was unbearable to look at; she had been locked up and stripped of her jacket and shouldn't be able to smile at all. Twilight Sparkle would find it admirable had she known the intentions behind the perking of her lips. But she was terribly envious of her courage. When asked about the mystery of her joy, Songbird turns a cheek to Twilight and says, "you can do it, Princess."

The coy mare... Twilight had the sneaky suspicion that it was a mind game. Songbird was a good deal older than Twilight but she seemed so childish whenever she wasn't singing. If the princess knew an exit out of these tricky black cages the Storm King used so liberally that she had to share one with Songbird Serenade, she would oust herself out immediately. The bars were magic-retardant and none of the smaller individual ponies made an attempt to go through their threshold. A teleportation spell would just send her back to where she last stood.

Twilight's body could not decide whether to ease up or tense up, her mind was in a very conflicting state. She did not want a single paw on her in the first place but let Songbird brush her feathers against her back. What was supposed to be a well meaning method to distract her from guilt or dread instead quickly became an irritation. Twilight Sparkle smacked the light wing off off her person with her darker wing. Both of Songbird's remained extended so she could take off up and away to flee further strikes.

She flew at the top of the cage and frowned at the pony below. "Tsk, just trying to help."

Songbird was not worth meeting up with midair in Twilight's eyes so she just stayed on the ground. She grinds her horn against the nearest bar as if she was trying to sharpen it. It went back and forth against the material like a saw gnawing it in pieces. Songbird laughed quietly to herself as she decent to ground level, knowing for a fact it was a futile cause. 

"Please," Twilight begged with her head hanging between the bars, "can you help us get out?"

It was a naughty thing to do but Songbird Serenade felt that it would defeat the purpose if she told her the truth. The young princess was too bright to not figure it out for herself. Twilight Sparkle was bothered by her stubborn silence; she nearly jumped on her back until she was given at least one answer. Her front scattering over the mane in a fury, which was so heavy with thick blonde and black locks it required muscle to tousle them one way or the other. The bangs dipped over a pair of eyes seldom seen. Except that day.

"What's with the hair? What are you hiding!?"

For a brief second or two, she has a glimpse of her eyes. There was something unidentifiably wrong with them. Pretty, blue, but had baggy skin sagging beneath the bottom lids. Twilight didn't expect the musical pony to get a healthy amount of sleep and what she witnessed confirmed her theory. Songbird Serenade gasped and rushed to comb it all over her face in humiliation. Twilight Sparkle had only began to realize she was sitting on her ribbon - the only piece of clothes she was left with to wear. Twilight moved the crushed pink headpiece and fixed it up, courtesy of her otherwise useless magic. It was reverted back in a perfectly tied bow easily but when Songbird thanked her, Twilight ran the other way. The bow looked like a butterfly following her as purple smog engulfed it. 

"Come and get it!" Twilight Sparkle laughed running, feeling hypocritical.

Songbird Serenade didn't know if she should laugh too or not. She raced after her and took flight, Twilight also stretched her wings to fly. Their containment was too small a vessels to house their horseplay. Twilight was heading towards the bars that would knock her unconscious if she ran into them at the speed she was going. Her bucking hooves rambles over the shifting floor until they touched the soil. Unfortunately, she didn't stop in their tracks. The clumsy little alicorn was sliding towards the lines of darkness before her feet, eyes knitted closed. The impact was not going to be painless.

Twilight Sparkle found herself sliding on the dirt for longer than expected. No crash interrupted her race with the fellow prisoner. When she stopped at last, she opened an eye. No black bars stood before her, none were hovering overhead either. The only bars were at her back - everywhere else was open space far as can be seen. No longer will Twilight have to pace the same patch of space. The newfound happiness made her drop the bow from the air, and dance around. It was so easy. It should be frustrating how easy it was to some pony as logical as Twilight.

"Answers are sometimes right there," Songbird Serenade said in a warm voice.

Hopelessly confused, Twilight stood at a loss. But returned back inside the boundaries of the cage she shared with Songbird. Her svelte physique only barely had to shove through the threshold of the bars. 

She threw herself on Songbird Serenade and gave her a hug. "Thank you!"

If it wasn't for this bizarre musical pony, Twilight may have never realize how to escape. Perhaps thanking her was unnecessary but technically she was of service. Songbird chuckled and blushed...especially when Twilight leaned in for a kiss, but she happily came closer to the lean. As they were in the midst of their nuzzling, the unicorn stealthy floats Songbird Serenade's bow back on top of her head. 

Twilight picks up a leg like a love struck schoolgirl when kissing the literal celebrity on the other end of her mouth. Their faces were so close that some of Songbird's wild strands flopped in Twilight Sparkle's eyes. She pulled away but for a different than a slight ticklish sensation. Songbird's hoof was taken in Twilight's, who gives her one long, final look. The mare asked her if there was an issue but is only answered by a tug of her leg. The other legs followed and Twilight Sparkle made her follow her to one end of the cage. Songbird Serenade couldn't think of many options she could be taken while they were inside a rather small vicinity. But then she figured out what was happening. Twilight Sparkle once again was outside, still linking with her in their connected hooves. Twilight faced her, hopeful stars revived in her eyes again for the first time in a short while, and pulled gently. 

Songbird's body could not pass through; even if the messy mane clogging the space between the bars was all shaved away, she had a bigger bulk that blocked the way too. Anything past the solid white shoulders could not follow the directions of one of their legs. Twilight Sparkle was relentless, she pulled and pulled until the caged pony was free like her. It was not going to work. If only Songbird was one or two sizes smaller, then maybe she could fit like she could.

Her dry mouth parted. "Twilight, sweetheart, let go."

She rebelled against the pleads and switched hooves to see a possible change in progress. The yanking intensified, Songbird Serenade told her that the pressure against the bars was hurting her. Twilight's eyes, shut in labor, broke out in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know how to feel about this one D: it's too out-there compared to my last SongLight story but I still love this ship and had this idea in my head for a long time. Hope y'all feel better about it than I do.
> 
> My next mlp fic is going to be Twilight/Pinkie I think, my other fave ship


End file.
